Her Turn
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Levy was tired of being ignored, so she set off on her own adventure to become stronger. Leaving the guild with nothing but a backpack and roughly 10 books she could fit in her bag. She is making new friends and learning new things, this time its was her turn to become the main character. Rated M for language. OOC Levy
1. Chapter 1

Levy McGarden was sitting in the guild at a table near a window, she was by herself. She was trying to read the book in front of her, but the people around her were very distracting. Natsu and Gray were fighting with each other and Lucy was trying to pull them apart; Erza had her eyes locked on a big cake on the counter in front of her, murmuring to herself. Levy wanted to go home but she would just feel as lonely as she felt now.

"Natsu you need to stop! We should really pick out a mission today!" Lucy yelled while pulling him by the arms. Both of them fell backwards, Natsu falling on top of Lucy. Everyone was awing at them and saying they were super cute. Almost everyone girl in the guild was with their crush, Lisanna with Bickslow, Juvia with Gray, Lucy with Natsu, Erza and her cake.

While Levy looked around she saw all the girls from Fairy Tail, they were all tall, skinny and a giant chest. She looked down to herself, she wasn't any of those. Well, she was skinny, but she wasn't much to look at, that's what she thought. Levy had always thought those things, thinking that she was less than everyone else.

Levy just buried her face in the book, it has been a month since the Grand Magic Games and things had been relatively normal; everyone had been through a lot. Lucy and Natsu had been super close, almost ignoring everyone else. Mira had screamed that they were dating, the couple had shut that down and said they weren't at all but everyone knew otherwise.

Jet and Droy even made a few changes and had a long talk with her, they pulled her into the closest room in the guild and told her that they had good news for her. The two of them had giant smiles on their faces, she was trying to come up with an idea of what they wanted to tell them.

"We don't really know how to tell you this. Droy and I have been trying to come up with something for 2 weeks." Jet rambled while wringing his hands. Levy looked between both, seemed very scared to say it.

"It's okay. I'm not going to judge you two. You guys are my best friends." Levy smiled putting her hands behind her back.

"We're dating." Droy immediately shouted out. Levy's eyes widened, that was not what she thought at all. Jet and Droy's smiles became bigger while looking at each other.

"Oh," Levy paused but grinned at them, "That's great!" she hugged them around their necks. They hugged her back, "I'm glad you guys finally figured it out." Levy loved them and was glad that they like each other.

"We just want to keep it from the guild. No one is really out, in the guild yet." Jet warned her, he was right, no one has come out gay in Fairy Tail. They didn't know how they would take it, they would accept them but would still annoy them to no end.

After that day the Shadow Gear group split up, they go out on jobs together but leave out Levy, probably not on purpose, that's what Levy kept telling herself. Levy guessed that, the beginning of a relationship, couples usually ignore the rest of the world. That was okay with Levy, it really wasn't her choice.

She was waiting for Gajeel to come back from is 3-week long mission with Pantherlily. Levy wished she could talk to someone, at least one person this week, all she's been doing this week was reading in her room and trying to talk to people in the guild. So far it hasn't worked, even when she did come in, she sat by herself reading. Almost hoping that someone would come up to talk to her.

Levy sighed as it almost turned 5 o'clock, she should get home soon. She closed her book and stood up, Lucy and Natsu were walking out of the guild with his arm around her. For some reason, the blue-haired girl's shoulders slumped, a thought crossed over her mind, she could have talked to Lucy. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the guild. Before should made it 10 feet, she ran into Gajeel and Pantherlily.

The small girl gasped, "Gajeel!" he looked down at her with a straight face, "How was your mission?" she tried to look cute with her big brown eyes.

He sighed and looked away, "It was fine." His voice was so monotoned "Is there something you want?" the dark-haired man crossed his arms and looked towards her with a jaded expression. Pantherlily was standing on Gajeel's shoulder looking down on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Oh, um, I thought that we could hang out." Levy looked to her feet; she shifted, kicking dust up. "We don't have to." She was blushing and messing with her fingers.

"Look Levy," Gajeel dropped his arms, Levy looked up sharply; he almost never used her real name. This was going to be so bad. "I know that you think we have something, but I just don't think we have anything going on. I don't feel anything for you." Pantherlily smacked him on the cheek, Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

Levy's eyes went wide, she almost cried. The blue- haired adolescent breathed in sharply to she could hold in the tears. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she looked down to the foliage in the grass and nodded. She almost saw this coming, everyone ignoring her (unintentionally), Shadow Gear breaking up and now Gajeel kind of rejecting her. "Okay, I understand." She was quiet and started to walk to her room behind Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry Levy." He shouted after her, but all she did was wave him off. She knew he wasn't really sorry, only sorry he had to be an asshole for her to understand.

Levy made it into her room and looked around to her books, she dropped her bag by the door. She couldn't believe the day she was having, what was she going to do with her life. What was happening? Levy walked around her room, passed the bookshelves, running her fingers over the course material. Books were her only friends, maybe she should talk to Lucy about this. She stared at a stack of books by her bedroom door, he lifted her foot and kicked it over.

Now, standing and looking at the pile on the ground but turned around, she didn't want to deal with this now.

Levy's arm fell from the second shelf, she just remembered that they just went on a job at the guild this morning. She frowned her eyebrows, what was so wrong with her that everyone leaves her?

Her parents were dead.

Her friends' sort of ignored her for weeks.

Her crush rejected her without her even telling him she liked him.

Her best friend hasn't talk to her for almost a month.

Levy sighed, she didn't even have anyone to talk to. Tomorrow she was going to talk to someone, but she had been so shy lately, it was weird, she was never this shy. Only when she first showed up in the guild, but she learned to love everyone and talked with everyone.

Since the games she has felt like she didn't belong in Fairy Tail, like she needed to be somewhere else. She wasn't picked for the games, Gajeel didn't even want to train with her. Before then, Tenrou Island, she was picked but it was a total mistake. There was no way she was going to win and be an S-Class mage.

She read so many stories of someone leaving and finding themselves, they find love, they live happily ever after. She's thought about leaving, there was no one she wanted to bring with her; no one wanted to go with her anyway.

If it was anyone else, they could have someone with them, Lucy had her spirits, Natsu always had Happy, Wendy always had Carla, Gajeel would never leave Pantherlily, Erza would probably go find Jellal and be with him. She had no close friends outside of Fairy Tail, they were all nice in other guilds; maybe not Sabertooth but she could never guess.

She didn't have an exceed to go with her anywhere and never leave her. Her magic wasn't even the strongest, but Levy loved her magic and wouldn't trade it for the world.

The thought of leaving was scary, where was she going to go? She would be by herself with no protection or even supplies. Levy picked up a book from the third bookshelf, forth from the bottom row. It was a survival guide she picked up on a mission with her old team. The title was _Living in the wild,_ she thought it was a little funny.

Flipping through the pages, it was a lot of pictures and how to tie knots and what kind of plants to eat. She already knew which plants were poisonous and which she could survive on. She read on, she was really considering leaving the guild she grew to love. She pushed a lock of blue hair behind her ear, with a glint in her brown eyes, she needed to grow as a person, so people will pay attention to her for once.

Levy needed this, how were people going to respect her if she acted so weak.

Her eyes enlarged to twice its size, she really hated that word. It made her feel worthless and not worth anyone's time, not even Gajeel's. A small tear left her eye and hit the page she was reading causing the page to ripple and darken. The isolated girl wiped her eyes, so she wouldn't ruin the book, that was one thing she could handle at this point.

She looked up from her book, the moon was so bright and shining through her blinds. She had a lot of planning to do, she was not going to get much sleep tonight.

xxxLINExxx

The next morning, she came to the Guild fully determined to talk to Master, when she walked through the doors she found Gajeel gazing at her from the side table, she just walked to the bar to ask Mira for something to eat, she had forgone eating yesterday to read up on her survival on her own.

"Hey Mira!" Levy chirped while jumping up on the stool. Mira waved to her and strolled over to the small mage, "Can I get some bacon and eggs?"

"Sure, you can." MiraJane turned around to get it all set up, as Levy pulled out her guide book to reread it for the third time.

"What are you reading?" a gruff voice came from behind her and she squealed while shoving her book closed. "You should have seen your face Shrimp." Gajeel started laughing and holding his sides.

Levy hmphed while crossing her tiny arms in front of her chest. "What do you want Gajeel?" the bluentte howled out as much as she could. It was more of an attempted of a sneer than severe as she wanted it to.

The dark-haired man leaned his elbow on the counter next to her, showing off his muscles; for what reason, she didn't really know. "Just wondering why you're reading about survival. You leavin'?" he inquired.

Levy shoved her book into her bag and looked to see how long Mira was taking, which wasn't long, before answering, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" she countered. Mira set down her food in front of her, the bluentte grabbed the plate of bacon and eggs while Gajeel sighed with irritation.

"That's not what I said, and you know that." The iron dragon slayer straightened and crossed his toned arms.

The small girl jumped off the stool and turned to another table, away from Gajeel, and shrugged while also trying to hold back tears. This was so hard for her, she still had feelings for him but every romance book she read was telling her to forget about him. Don't even interact with him, but she didn't think it would hurt so much.

"Shrimp!" It was a rough whisper. She didn't even turn around, "You can't survive on your own, you won't make it." That made her pause before she sighed and kept walking with her head down to the ground.

xxxLINExxx

"Are you sure you want this?" Makarov uttered. Levy looked up from her lap and hesitated, this was a big thing to do. She was leaving the guild, her home from the time she was 5 years old, to become a better mage.

"Yes, master. I've thought about it for a long time now." Months, she thought, "I think this is best for me."

Makarov nodded slowly, he stood up on his chair and jumped on his desk, to sit on top in front of his child. The old man looked her in the eyes, he exhaled loudly. "If you're sure Levy. You are smart enough to know what you're doing. You better come back here and visit." He commented as the smaller girl turned around to show her guild mark.

He waved his hand over her he white Fairy Tail mark, it glowed a soft yellow and disappeared along with the mark. Now, Levy was a normal lone mage. "I have to tell you the three rules, even though I know you know them." Makarov stated with shine in his eyes, Levy nodded for him to continue, "You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live."

Levy started to cry, she never would have thought that he would be telling her this, she's heard it before but never like this. He continued, "You must never us former contacts met through you time being in the guild for personal gain." The blue-haired girl started shaking, why was life so hard on her?

"Though our paths may have diverted, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be insignificant and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Levy hugged him so tight after he was finished talking.

"Thank you so much for letting me grow here. Now, I have to grow somewhere else. I will never forget you." The solid script mage whimpered out.

"I know you won't my child." her old guild master whispered out. "We will see you later."

xxxLINExxx

As Levy walked through the woods looking at her guide, she had packed her bag a night before and she may have put to many books in there. Her bag was super heavy, with about 10 books, she wasn't sure. She adjusted the strapped on her right side. The first step was to find a dry place that was high up.

She looked around her to find that she was in a valley of some sort, so more walking for her, maybe Mount Hakobe would help. She looked around and didn't know where she was, but she did have an idea of what to do.

"Solid Script: Map!" A large word formed in front of Levy of MAP and then turned into a map of Fiore. She saw that she was right in between Magnolia and Mt. Hakobe, she just needed to keep moving north. It was a good thing that it was in the middle of May, it was warm out, but she assumed that it will be super-hot at night.

It had been 3 hours of her walking, to Mt. Hakobe Levy was starting to feel tired and lonely. She really hasn't talked to anyone, "Gods, I'm going to have to get used to this." She grumbled to herself. Its not like anyone is around to hear her. Now Levy had to figure out how she was going to get stronger, should she learn a new magic to support her original magic? Maybe, if she found the right one.

"Oh, this place looks great." Levy commented, when she got to the base of the mountain, she found a small clearing.

The grass was not a bright green like she pictured, it was a lime green. It was surrounded by pine trees and one weeping willow tree that she would set up her tent and all of her stuff. She set up her tent manually, and then she sat in the middle of her tent under the willow tree and thought about what she was really doing.

"Gods, what the hell? What am I doing?" she groaned and threw her head back. She landed on her pillow and looked up to the dark tent. The sky turned dark when she started putting her tent up. She jumped up, and walked outside, "I forgot the runes!"

Levy pulled out her pen and kneeled on the ground to write a protection spell when she sleeps. She would freak out if there was someone in her tent when she was sleeping.

xxxLINExxx

It has been a week since Levy has left Fairy Tail and she has nothing to show for. Everyday she would get up to train or even run but she just felt like it was a waist of time, she would step out of her tent to smell the hot air and fresh trees and she just couldn't do it. Levy would grab her book and sit on the other side of her willow tree.

She set her book on her lap and looked up to the clouded sky, has anyone come looking for her? Were they worried at all? She shook her blue hair, she didn't need them, she could get stronger on her own. Levy's shoulder's fell, but she hasn't done anything, well, yesterday she ran around the small area; for like 5 minutes till she got tired.

"Fuck!" she screamed to the tree leaves that fell over her person.

She heard some rustling from behind her and turned her head, she didn't see anything. The solid script mage pulled her book from her lap to behind her on the dirt. She turned herself around to hide behind the tree but had herself on her knees, holding onto the trunk of the old tree.

Levy tried to see behind the ginormous bark, all she saw was leaves floating around. The mage stood to her feet, forgetting about her book altogether, she peered her head more around but saw nothing. "Huh, maybe I just heard nothing." She commented to herself.

She heard a male scream out something she couldn't make out. She stepped in front of the tree, by her tent and saw more rustling to the left of her. The blue-haired girl held her hands together and anticipated something, yelling and running always meant something.

A bright light came from opposite of her and then a body came flying towards her face. Her eyes widened, and she screamed; falling to the dirt. Levy held her head in her hands, hiding her face. The body flew past her but hit the runes that were guarding her tent.

Once he hit the rune, the bright violet surrounded him then he dropped on his stomach and groaned.

"Get back here you fucking asshole!" shouted a male running towards the two on the ground. Levy looked up to the man who hit her runes and he was slowly starting to stand. Levy glance to where she heard the voice, she saw a man run out into the clearing.

She knew that voice and knew that man. It was Sting from Sabertooth, what the hell was he doing here? This was far from Sabertooth, she turned her head when she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, the shadow morphed into Rogue standing beside his partner.

"Who the hell are you?" Sting yelled to Levy, and pointed his gloved finger to her, "Are you with him?" his fists light up bright and was getting ready for a fight with her.

Levy jumped to her feet, shook her hands out in front of her and shaking her head, "No, I don't even know who that is!" she animated stated. When she jumped to her feet both Saber mages tensed their muscles. "Look, I was here before all of you." She laid a fist on her hip and raised her eyebrows at the men.

The man on his knees beside her was trying to breathe; he was sitting on the balls of his feet and his head in between his arms. Sting was staring him down, "What are you even doing here shorty?" his eyes shifted to her for a split second.

"Well, that really doesn't concern you does –, " Levy yelped and fell to her knees, clutching her left ankle. The man they were chasing shot her in the leg with acid and Levy was not wearing any shoes.

Sting and Rogue both shot him with a dragon roar, he, again, hit the runes behind her while being shot with a shadow and white dragon roar for, what felt like 5 minutes.

Levy paid them no attention, she was just trying to not scream in pain. The acid was spreading from her ankle to her whole foot. She covered her foot and fell on her ass, she was trying to think of what she could do. Nothing was coming to her mind, only thing on her mind was pain. Another hand came to her ankle and she looked up to see ruby colored eyes.

Rogue had come to help with her ankle but didn't know how he could help her, other than bring her to Rufus. "Sting, the guild isn't close. What do we do?"

Sting walked over to the two of them but stood there with his arms crossed over his furred vest. "Ugh, fuck it?" he shrugged with an uninterested expression on his face.

"Sting, you are the guild master. We can't just leave another mage out by herself, injured." Rogue chastised while holding the whole ankle with both hands. He was using his shadows to keep the acid in place.

"Fine!" the blonde-haired master exasperated while slumping back. "What do we do, oh wise one?" the sarcastic comment fell from his mouth while wiggling his fingers at the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue rolled his ruby red eyes and Levy actually giggled at the dark-haired man. "What about Fairy Tail? They have Wendy that could heal this quickly." He suggested

Levy scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes at the ground but said nothing. Rogue looked down at her again, "Can you walk?" she nodded, he helped her stand up. Levy hobbled but stood on her feet, the three of them started walking towards Fairy Tail, her mind started to wonder. They really didn't know who she was, but she didn't want to be seen at Fairy Tail right now, with nothing to show for her disappearance.

She groaned and slumped forward while walking Sting, in front of her, looked back but looked forward again, "Something the matter shorty?"

"Um, I do have a request when we get there." She quietly asked while playing with her fingers.

"Go ahead." Rogue gently spoke from slightly right of her.

The sapphire-haired girl sighed, glancing towards the two slayers, "Can we not," she paused a moment, "I don't want them to see me." She finished while closing her eyes but still hobbling with them.

"Why?" Sting asked turned around to look at her but walking backwards now; he had his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose for this beautiful day.

"I'll tell you when its done." She looked away from them. This was going to be difficult; they were the cockiest people she ever met, and they were going to think she was weak. Sting was going to laugh in her face and Rogue was going to keep silent, but she knew that he was criticizing her in his head.

They arrived at the wide double doors of her former guild hall, Fairy Tail written in red right on top. This was not how she pictured coming back.

 **This story was a short idea, everyone always picked Lucy to leave the guild, but I thought that Levy should have a turn. Levy is a very smart character and people really don't give her enough credit, I wanted people to know that Levy was strong too. So, this story was her chance on top!**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy was sitting at a café with Rogue, waiting for Sting to come back with Wendy. She had her foot on the seat beside her, holding her ankle. Rogue was opposite of her and drinking a coffee, black, which Levy thought was gross. They picked a small café that is right next to the guild, they thought Sting would be better to go and get Wendy since he was a guild master.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rogue asked while setting his cup down.

Levy shifted on her butt and looked down at the table, "I guess, I'm fine. It just really stings right now, like constantly." The sapphire-haired girl held her ankle tighter, it was really starting to kill her mood.

Rogue held a small smile towards her, he could tell that she was breathing heavily, and she keeps on shifting uncomfortably. She was just trying to be strong, for some reason; he didn't know. He just hoped that Sting would hurry up, it's been 20 minutes and he still hasn't come back with Wendy. Rogue is thinking that he may have gotten into a fight with Natsu at some point, he kind of wished that he was there so he could fight Gajeel.

Rogue sighed into his cup that was held in his hand, Levy looked up at him and saw the looked of disappointment, "You guys don't have to help me. I'll be fine on my own." She looked down at the floor, thinking he was bored with her.

"No!" he quickly stated, he didn't mean it that way. "I was just thinking about fighting Gajeel is all." Levy's shoulders fell, that name is just a bullet to the chest. Rogue saw the difference in her posture," What's wrong?"

Her sapphire hair shifted around her head as her quickly glanced up at Rogue but her brown eyes fell to the table in front of her. "It's nothing, I'll just-, "Levy paused to take a breath, "I'll tell you when Sting gets back. If he comes back soon." She mumbled the last part.

Rogue rolled his ruby red eyes, he knew he shouldn't have sent Sting to get Wendy. His 'master' gets distracted very easily. Rogue has never called Sting his 'master', its been a month since he came into the position.

"Hey Levy! I haven't seen you in week. How have you been?" Wendy walked up to the table, where they sat with Sting following behind her. The blonde-haired master had his arms crossed, looking jaded. Wendy's eyes gazed down to Levy's leg that was still propped up on the seat by her knee. "Oh! Are you hurt? I can help!" she immediately got to work healing her ankle.

"What took you so long?" Rogue spoke deeply to Sting who sat next his partner, contradictory of Levy and Wendy.

"I was doing something." Sting shrugged while trying to get a waitress, he was hungry and couldn't wait. "Hey there gorgeous." He commented to a red-headed waitress that was helping the next table. "Can I get everything on page 3?" he pointed to Rogue's menu, seeing as he didn't have one.

"Sure?" the waitress was familiar with dragon slayers but has never seen these two. She slowly walked away writing down that they had a dragon slayer in the restaurant.

Wendy finished up, and sat next to Levy on the bench, the blue haired girls smiled at each other but Levy grimaced when she looked to her left. "So, how are you Levy?" Wendy bumped her shoulder with her blue-haired friend.

Levy hesitated, and set her hands on top of the table, "I'm good. Just working on myself." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "How is everyone at Fairy Tail?" she was secretly hoping that someone was asking about her or even looking glum without here there.

Wendy smiled brightly and clasped her hands together towards her face. "Oh, everything is great! Lucy and Natsu have finally gotten together, we had a party. Then we had found out that Elfman and Evergreen were having a baby." It sounded like a lot of fun.

The older blue-haired girl felt happy for the guild but also sad that no one knew she was gone. "That's great. I'm happy for them." Her voice was monotone, she barely noticed it, but Rogue and Sting noted. Sting looked over at Rogue and raised one eyebrow in question. Rogue shrugged one shoulder, he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I should really get back. It was good to see you again. Carla must be really worried about me." Wendy stood at the end of the table and smiled at the three mages.

Sting smiled when he saw his food behind the small girl. He was almost drooling, Rogue looked over at his partner and saw that he was actually drooling like a hungry bulldog. Rogue just shook his head and drank more of his coffee.

Levy and Wendy said their goodbyes, Wendy waved to the two Saber slayers. Sting was already stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and fried chicken at the same time. Rogue's coffee cup was empty, and he reached over Sting's 5 plates to the end. Sting just pretended like he wasn't there.

Levy looked around trying to figure out what to do, "Okay, well thank you guys so much." She dropped 5 jewels on the table for a tip, "I better get going. Lots to do." She implied by smiling sharply to help and stood up, dusting off her shorts.

"Wait!" Sting yelled with a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth, "You never told us why they can't know you were here!" Rogue nudged his friend, "What? We came all this way, I wanna know." The blonde defended himself.

"Oh, well. If you really want to know." Levy sat back down and fidgeted with her long shirt. "I was a part of Fairy Tail. I left a week ago to train. I just-, " she took a breath and gulp, " I just wanted to become stronger."

Sting nodded his head enthusiastically, "That IS the way to go." He turned his head to Rogue, still nodding, Rogue just dropped his head down, slowly shaking his head.

"Well, I left because I was ignored." Rogue held a calculated looked, "People were having their own lives and I wasn't apart of it. Even Gajeel didn't want me in his life. So, I left." She finished while fiddling with her spare plate; turning the plate around in a circle, only touching the edges.

Sting actually set down his fork he was using, slowly on the mostly clear plate, and looked at the small, blue-haired girl. "Hold on. I thought you were his girlfriend? What happened?" he leaned forward. Rogue narrowed his eyes at him but was wondering the same thing.

Levy cringed and curled her fingers in a fist, "No, I tried, and he didn't want me. I just tried to be his friend and hang out with him, he said there wasn't anything between us." Her eyes were bouncing back and forth on the table, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The table was quiet, all three were silently asking questions and were not getting answers. Sting wanted to help her out for some reason, Rogue was asking what the hell was wrong with Gajeel. Levy was asking if she could leave yet, she was slowly scooting to the end of her bench. "Well, I should get going." Levy stood up and looked directly at Rogue. "It was nice to see you guys again. Stay safe!" she swiftly stepped out of the restaurant.

Her sapphire hair flew with the wind behind her, she adjusted her yellow headband that was falling in her eyes. She should really change it, she hasn't altered it in a week. Maybe she should just not wear it anymore, it only reminds her of Gajeel and his headband. Her arm was pulled behind her, turning her whole body and widened her eyes.

"Levy don't panic. Its just me." Rogue's gentle, deep voice hit her ears and she looked up to his ruby red eyes. The shadow dragon slayer took his hand off her upper arm, "I- sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay on your own. Here," he handed her a piece of paper, "it's my lacrima number. You can call me anytime. Mostly if you're in trouble, or if you're feeling lonely." He held a tender smile towards her and she turned a smile to her.

"Thank you." Levy took the paper and was looking at the number, hoping to memorize it.

Rogue's mouth twisted upward and tilted his head, making his black hair brush against his shoulders. "Don't mention it. I'm always available to talk or help." The mage turned around but waved to her as he strolled towards Sting, who was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed.

Levy watched them walk away, Sting said something to Rogue; the blonde was pushed away but was still laughing at his partner. The sapphire-haired girl giggled to herself and walked towards the forest with her tent and other things.

xxxLINExxx

Several days later Levy was standing outside her tent looking around at the grass clearing, she was wearing a training bra with short work out shorts. She was still barefoot, she was starting to get use to the wet ground around her. Standing with her hands on her hips, she designed what she was going to do next.

In a book she read yesterday, picked it up in a neighboring town, said that she should start out small. Start running for a short amount of time and increase it through out time. Rogue also told her that she ought to work on her upper arm strength, for close combat during a battle.

The solid script mage called him the day after the two dragon slayers left, she just wanted to make sure that they made it home alright. They talked for 3 hours; about whatever came to mind and he gave her tips on how to train herself.

She rubbed her hands together and started to stretch her less worked muscles. She planned to take a small path around her clearing, wanting to stay close to her things. She started her run around the trees and fallen leaves, it was going to get colder soon. She was still going to try to train while it was cold and snowy, maybe get use to colder temperatures like Gray.

Levy ran around the grassy forest for 5 minutes and was breathing heavily, she was not in shape, she tried to jog the rest of the way, but she couldn't. Her sapphire hair fell in her face as she put her hands on her knees; trying to exhale through her tired lungs.

10 minutes later, Levy was sitting cross legged, meditating. Finding her center and focusing on her magic inside of her. Her glow of magic was a bright gold color, she could smell old pages of book and antique ink. Black ink was flying around her face, she loved it; her magic was totally her favorite.

She opened her second origin, closing her eyes, book pages floating everywhere her person. She didn't even know she was off the ground until she fell.

The branches broke behind her and a second later it was to the right of her, her blue head followed the noise. "What the hell?" she whispered. Even more feet were crushing leaves after the first set. She gradually got her feet, looking around at the trees trying to figure out what was happening. A man ran out of the trees to her left; and three more people was running after him. The three she knew but the man running towards her tent.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" she screamed to him. The teal-haired man turn his head to her but ran face first into her runes. A blue-haired man ran to him and tackled him to the ground, his cape flying everywhere. Pink hair fluttered past her to the blue and teal, wrestling on the ground.

"Where did the other guy go fun size?" a grainy voice from behind Levy asked while watching his teammates fight the sand mage.

Levy yelped, jumping away from Cobra, "Geez," she sighed, holding her heart, "I don't know what you're talking about." Cobra turned his head slightly to the right, Levy turned her head the same way and saw a vine of thorns coming towards them. The poison slayer jumped in front of the smaller mage, since poison cannot harm him.

The veins hit Cobra's left arm, Levy fell to the floor; scraping the grass off the ground, watching him fight the other thug. She didn't even see the wide branch that was behind her head, Levy was trying to get to her feet again, but the branch attached itself around her neck. She gripped the thick bark that was around the front of her neck to try to break it off, but it dug deeper, making it hard to breathe. Cobra was too busy with the plant mage while Jellal and Meredy were handling the sand mage.

Levy tried to speak for her spells to work, all the came out of her mouth was a whisping noise. She moved her feet to her face, maybe to kick him off; her barefoot touched the bark and the bark slid right off of it. Her toenail got stuck under a piece of bark and it ripped. She gasped out, trying to scream, Cobra was glancing towards her, but he was still fighting off the plant mage. He could hear her soul going hectic.

"Snack pack!" the slayer yelled to her, the sapphire haired girl looked up at him, "Remain calm. Stop struggling. His power is weakening." Levy's arms fell loose but she was breathing through her nose; making it easier for her. Although, the mage had a different idea, he threw her backwards onto her knees and then her face. Jellal and Meredy were finishing off the sand mage, Levy was losing air.

The blue-haired girl looked around as her sight was getting blurry and hazy. She wheezed out on last breath before everything went black and her muscles went limp.

When Levy opened her eyes, it was dark; she could see the stars in the midnight sky. Her breathing came as a raspy breath, she inhaled sharply; which was a terrible idea. Levy jolted to a sitting position, bending over with her hair in her face, coughing into her hands.

"Take it easy Miss McGarden." A calm voice came from her left, her eyes shifted to him, but was still trying to breathe normally. "Do you need some water?" she nodded aggressively, Jellal walked over to his tent and disappears behind it.

"How are you feeling?" Meredy asked, patting her back, Levy lifted up a thumb to the pink-haired, trying to swallow.

The solid script mage breathed in again but coughed, she saw that her foot was wrapped in white bandage. She lifted it to look at it better, she didn't remember hurting her foot, "Oh, you tore off your toenail and was bleeding a lot. It was kind of gross." Meredy reminded her, Levy's face scrunched up in disgust.

Jellal came back with a bottle full of water, she took it from him with grace. Levy downed the whole bottle, still holding it in her lap, she inhaled easier now. "So, the hell are you doing out here travel size?" a gruff voice was heard from above her. Levy lifted her dark eyes to the maroon-haired slayer and narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.

 _I don't think that's any of your business, you asshat._ She thought, Cobra just smirked at her soul. He could see her soul screaming to the world and cursing everyone, but he couldn't make out why it was happening; so many things were being said at once.

"Yeah, why aren't you at Fairy Tail anymore?" Jellal finally sat down with Meredy and Levy while Cobra stood off by himself, leaning against a tree, but still listening.

 _It's not like they miss me or anything._ The slayer heard. Levy just sighed, leaning back on the heals of her palms behind her. "I just decided to train for a bit. A small session of me getting stronger, that's all." She explained in the simplest of ways.

Jellal held her gaze for minute, Levy knew that him and Erza talked from time to time. She didn't know what they talked about, but she didn't want her problems to be out in the open. Cobra was also staring at her weirdly, what the hell was his problem? _Oh fuck, I forgot he could read souls._

"I didn't know that a little bit like you could cuss." Cobra smirked at the small pout on her face. "I'm impressed that you knew about my magic, most people think I read minds." Cobra was enthralled by her intelligence. He didn't even know about her or her name.

Levy just sighed and stood up shakily, with the help of Jellal holding her shoulder and her right hand. "I just never had a reason to cuss until now." She crossed her arms but tilted and Jellal caught her on the side. _It's not like anyone cares any way._

Cobra is curious about her behavior, what happened to her, she was purposely not saying anything about what happened; she was very smart.

For the night the three Crime Sorciere stayed with Levy to make sure she was okay. Levy didn't really care if they did. She camped out in a tent with Meredy since they were far away from her campsite. The blue-haired mage was staring up at the tent ceiling thinking about how she had to be saved again.

 _I am so tired of being saved, I came here to train and I'm still not strong enough._ She was tearing up when the pink-haired criminal shifted in her sleep, Levy moved away from her to her side of the tent. _This was going to be a long night. I'm only a chapter in everyone else's stories._

xxxLINExxx

Jellal, Cobra and Meredy left in the morning after making sure Levy could walk on her own. Cobra told her to stay safe which made Jellal look at him oddly. Meredy hugged her for close to 10 minutes, Levy let go after 5 minutes. Jellal did a simple pat on the shoulder.

The rest of Crime Sorciere contacted Jellal and told him that the lingering dark guild members were taken down and that the Rune Knights took the two they captured the night before as well.

Levy bid them a farewell as she sat in front of her tent waving them off. She didn't feel good enough to stand, but they understood her. Meredy was waving at her while walking backwards behind Jellal until he stopped, and she tripped over him. Meredy brought Jellal with her, Cobra was laughing his ass off at both of them on the ground.

Levy let out a little chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand. Cobra looked over at her, hearing her laugh made him smile even more, he didn't know why. He didn't question it either.

Levy thought back to her few weeks alone, she's made friends in different guilds, maybe this was working out for her. The sapphire-haired girl smiled to the ground, she was growing as a person, but she still needed to get stronger physically.

Levy looked down at her leg and shifted it to the other side and her knees felt weak after she hit the ground by the mage. She will heal fast and train so tough that everyone will respect her more.

Maybe more people will find her here, maybe she will make more friends. Levy scooted back to her tent as she pulled out a new book to read for the time being. Tomorrow is a new day and she knew what she had to do now.

 **This story was great to write, Levy is trying to make close friends from other guilds and maybe she will need them later on. *gasp* I do not have any romantic interest for her at the moment, maybe later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! I do not own Fairy Tail**

It has been 3 months since Levy has seen anyone, she's still talking to Rogue over Lacrima and getting advice from him, but she hasn't seen anyone in her area for a while. Levy has been on a steady schedule of running and strength training that she learned from Rogue.

Levy ran around the same tree for the tenth time, it was the same routine after she was saved for the second time in a week. She knew that she needed to find herself out here. When Levy stopped by her tent with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily. The sweat dripping down her eyebrow thinking about what she needed to do next.

The letter mage thought about a new magic she might want to learn, she's thought about a holder type, but she needed a book to know all the spells. Maybe she should go into town to find a library but what is the closest town? It wasn't Magnolia that's for sure, was it Clover? Levy crawled into her tent to pull out her map, scanning where she was, the closest town was Shirotsume.

The sapphire-haired mage knew that town, Lucy was telling her that her first job with Natsu was in that town. She sighed, she really missed her friends, but it didn't seem to be the same back, no one has contacted her or even asked about where she was. It seemed like she was the background character in everyone else's book. It sucked to know that no one was looking for her, no one seemed to care that she was gone.

Levy held her chin up and clenched her fists around the map, crinkling the parchment paper. _I will show them, Levy McGarden is not to be ignored!_ Maybe when she becomes stronger she'll join a new guild, it didn't seem that Fairy Tail wanted her there. She gasped lowly, she could show them at the next Grand Magic Games!

The lone mage looked up to the sun, she calculated that it was around noon, she would get into Shirotsume by 1 if she left now. She knew that the town didn't have a railway system, so she would have to walk. Levy sighed again, no strength training today.

After Levy got dressed, she walked out of her area after putting a rune around the whole region to ward off everyone.

It only took 30 minutes to get to town, it was weird to be around people again, after so long by herself; it just felt weird. She crossed her arms around her stomach, she thought that they were looking at her but on the logically side of her brain, no one knew who she was. Levy wanted to ask someone where the library was but felt like it wasn't her place.

Levy walked around for 10 minutes before she found the small library, and it was super small. It could have been the size of the run down Fairy Tail guild they use to have. The small mage walked in and she could see that whole place from her vantage point.

 _I don't think that I'll find anything here._

The librarian at the desk just looked up from her and looked back down to her magazine. Levy just walked around the book, itching to grab ones that she wanted to read but she had a mission to do. Several times her hand reached up to the books on the shelf, but she had to stop herself.

She found a small area with spell books and tomes, only 2 shelves full. The shelves weren't that tall either, just a few inches taller than Levy. She scanned the books, lots of old looking books she's never seen. Loads of basic ones, fire, water, rock, she didn't want anything basic.

Then she found several books on alchemy and enchantments, she picked them all up, stacking them in her hands. She looked around for a desk to sit at but couldn't find one, adjusting the books in her hands she sat in the corner on the floor.

30 minutes passed, and Levy had a lot of books laid off on the floor, spread out with some of them open, she found a lot of what she needed actually. The librarian walked around Levy but never said anything to her, which was fine with Levy. The sapphire-haired girl didn't even know what time it was, after reading many spells, she lost count of the time.

When she picked up a thick book that was heavy and looked like it had never been open, the brown cover was dusty and new-ish. Levy opened the cover and moved the flyleaf over, seeing the title of the book in there; a language she didn't know at all.

 _O Da_ _ί_ _monas Thym_ _ό_ _s Graf_ _ί_ _"_ I wonder what that means." She whispered to herself but as she tried to read further the book shut on itself. She yelped and snapped her hands away; the dust flew away from the book and it glowed a deep red color but faded away pretty quickly. Then the books around it scattered away from her and the brown book.

Levy tried to pick up the scattered books but once she got close it shifted away from her again. She groaned and glanced towards the book again, "What do you want?" she asked the book, but it didn't answer or do anything again.

It was oddly quiet around the bookshop, why was it so quiet? She stood up and tried to walk to the front of the store, but it felt like there was an invisible wall. She moved her hand up, but it wouldn't move anymore, normally there would be a ripple of color with runes, but there was no color here.

Levy turned around to her pile of books, but they were gone except the brown book. She sighed and bent to pick it up, nothing weird happened. She carried it out to the front of the store, the librarian was gone; she looked to the window to see that it was dark.

"Did she really just leave me in her store?" she asked herself, throwing her hand in exasperation.

She walked out into the quiet town, shops were closing and there were hardly any people out. She could either stay at a hotel here or she could walk to her tent right now. The book in her hand was pulling her towards a street to her left. Then shifted to down another street.

When the book stopped pulling her, she lifted to her head to see it was a hotel, "I guess I'm staying here." Levy stated lowly to herself.

xxxLINExxx

when Levy left in the morning it was really early, almost 5 in the morning. The book was safely tucked in her bag, although she thought the book wouldn't leave her alone anyway. The sapphire-haired girl was shifting her bag around her shoulder when she heard a gruff voice that she knew too well.

"So, that's all we need to do?" she heard Laxus ask across the street form her. The solid script mage saw that the whole thunder legion was with him too. _Shit, I have to get out of here, or maybe they forgot about me._ Levy thought that maybe if she just walked right on past them.

She took a deep breath and held her chin up, walking across the street, right past the Fairies. Laxus sniffed the air, he knew that smell but he hasn't sensed it in a while. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought, Evergreen eyed him but didn't say anything.

"Laxus, is something the matter?" Freed asked with concern in his voice.

"Boss is probably thinking this job is super simple. Finding a book, how difficult is that?" Bickslow stated with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, smiling like a madman.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "No, I thought I smelled something familiar." He growled out.

Evergreen hit Bickslow with her fan when he stuck his face in her face, "We really need to find the book store fast, I really want to get home." The glamorous fairy mage said.

Everyone agreed with her while Levy walked down the street further from them, but then her bag was pulling itself towards them. "No, no, no! I really don't want to see them." She whispered to her bag even though she didn't know if the book could hear her or who she was talking to. Levy was pulling the other way from the thunder legion and Laxus.

Bickslow turn his head when he heard scuffing and soft whispers, he saw a small girl with blue hair and bag that was pulling itself. "That's weird." He simply stated.

Laxus turned his head to his wicked teammate, then saw what he was staring at. "What the hell is your bag doing?" Laxus yelled out to the small girl.

Levy's head shot up at them, but the bag was not stopping until she was right in front of all of them. "Uh," She paused, didn't they know who she was? Sighing, she knew this would happen, "It's just an ornery bag." She laughed nervously. He bag started to shake as if the book was laughing at her.

Laxus leaned in closer to her, Levy leaned away from him, "Why do you smell familiar?" Levy was sweating, she didn't want to answer it, but she didn't want to know if they remember her. The large man scoffed and turned away, "Eh, it doesn't matter. Let's go get the job done."

The lightning dragon slayer turned his body away from the solid script mage and his buddies, letting his coat flap in the wind. "Wait Laxus!" Freed yelled running after his leader.

Bickslow just laughed at the two as Evergreen wondered after them, the Seith mage turned back to Levy who had her head bent to the ground. "See ya later pipsqueak!" hanging his tongue out then ran after his friends.

"Uh." Levy was utterly confused, they didn't even care that she was here. Was she supposed to be sad? She somehow didn't feel anything. Her eyes drifted down to her bag that was vibrating, the inside was glowing red again.

Her gazed went forward again, her eyebrows furrowed, what was happening? Her feet started moving towards the woods again, she needed to train more. She can worry about this later, she had stuff to do.

xxxLINExxx

Two weeks later, Levy still hasn't touched the book again. She set it in her tent by her pillow, not even opened. Levy has been working on her internal magic and her magic containers, since she opened her second origin with the rest of team Natsu before the games. It has been difficult, but it's been worth it.

The sapphire-haired girl was sitting outside with her legs crossed meditating with the sound of birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the wind. Her breathing was connected with her heartbeat. Rogue told her that her breathing was important to training one's magic. When she closed her eyes, words started flying around her, different words in different languages.

The words started to glow gold, the leaves were tangled in her magical energy.

Suddenly something sliced threw her energy, cutting her words and wind, her eyes flew open. Seeing a sword sticking out of the tree by her tent. Levy spun her behind her, she didn't see anything in the foliage. "Hello?" she spoke. Still nothing.

The solid script mage stood up on her bare feet, preparing for a fight, maybe it was another team hunting someone down. She just remembered that her runes weren't up, and she was open to hunt for.

The sword was suddenly shaking in the tree, the flew out towards where it came from. Levy was only clad in shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was flat on her head without her headband, it felt better anyway. Her hands clenched in fists, she thinks she can do it. Hopefully.

A dark-skinned man came from the bushes and gave her a creepy smile. He held his sword in his left hand, wearing an armor-clad chest piece. His legs even had silver armor on them but that was all the armor he was wearing. His long hair was brown and hang low down his back but still in a ponytail.

"Is there something you want?" she asked the man, maybe she could reason with him, with trying to keep her voice steady.

He nodded his head but said nothing, what if he wanted her dead? She shook her head, that was dumb, he would have done that already.

"Can I help you with it?" Levy tried to be nice, but his smile was very concerning. His smile grew more, his grip on the sword was getting tighter.

He suddenly ran to her gripping his weapon with both hands; Levy shifted to the right, out of the way. He had different plans as he threw his sword behind himself to try to stab Levy, but she was in a different spot then he intended; the sword went through her legs but cut her left leg.

The sapphire-haired girl jumped out of the way, a gritted her teeth together. "What do you want?" she screamed at the man, her leg still bleeding.

"The book." He had a deep voice, deeper than she thought.

"What book? I have a lot!" Levy had forgot about how many books she has, maybe she took one of his, but she has never stolen anything. Moving away again to the ground when he tried to cut off her head, it seemed. "Hey!" she yelled as she pulled herself back up to her feet.

"Solid script: fire!" the orange fiery word of fire appeared before them and she threw it towards him. the dark-skinned man through up his arm to fight against it. His shirt caught on fire, but it went out quickly, but Levy was ready to fight him.

His gaze turned up to her with narrowed eyes, he held up his arms with his sword in one hand and his other hand open. Then his other hand held another sword, now having two. _What? Can he duplicate things?_ She gritted her teeth and clench her hands. What else can he duplicate, she was too deep in thought when his charged forward crossing the swords in an 'x' position.

"Solid script – " She didn't finish, he swiped the swords across her chest, he only got part of her right collarbone when he fell back, having blood drip down her shirt. Levy grunted as she scurried back when he came after her again. Brushing the leaves aside behind her as he kept slicing at her, only hitting the ground between her legs.

Then a red glow appeared in her tent a few feet away, Levy stared with her head tilted and her attacker was also looking towards her tent.

"Oh, there you are." His voice was deep as he slowly walked towards her tent. Then her gaze turned to him, what book was doing that? She followed the guy to her tent, but he fell back as he was hit with something in the face. "What the hell?" he groaned leaning on his elbows.

The book fell to the ground and flipped open to the center of the book and stopped and a red light was sent to the sky, a figure then manifested right in front of Levy.

The figure looked dark and creepy in Levy's opinion, he had deep red hair that hung in his face, his eyes had no pupils just a black abyss. His skin was pale white but with patches of black all around his body. His outfit was a dirty pair of black pants and no shirt. It made Levy blush and turn her head away from his black eyes.

The demon looking creature still stared at her but turned his head when her attacker tried to execute but he out his whole hand on his head he stopped. His face started to decay and crack, the dark skin started to peel away, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The demon looked over to the sapphire-haired girl who was staring wide eyed at him, he suddenly appeared in front of the girl, squealing, she stepped back. His dark eyes blinked until he laughed, holding his stomach. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, _what the hell is with this guy?_

"Um, something funny?" she tried conversating with him, he wiped away a tear from his eye as he stopped, putting his hands on his darkened hips.

"Yeah, I had to get stuck with someone like you?"

Levy felt offended and narrowed her eyes at him, although it may not be a good idea, but she figured he wouldn't hurt her; he could have done it already. "What the hell does that mean?"

He waved her off, smiling as he walked past her and crossing his arms. The demon sat on a stump by the lake, Levy just stared at him until she slowly walked to him. the sapphire-haired girl stood off to the side while he sat there with a smile on his face, "Should a demon be smiling?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Should you really be giving attitude to a demon?" his smile turned sinister showing Levy his sharp teeth. She cringed but didn't back down, she needed to show him that she wasn't going to fear him. "Aw, what's the matter? Not scared tiny human?"

"Well, I mean it wouldn't be smart to not be scared of you. I just didn't want to show it." Levy turned her head, not noticing the spark in the demon's eyes. "Were you in the book that wouldn't leave me alone?"

He nodded while standing again, looking into her eyes with his black holes. He reached up slowly and touched her right cheek. Levy didn't know what to do, so she didn't move at all. "You will be given something, and you better use it wisely." His thumb tilted her chin and Levy was entranced, his index finger traced down her throat.

"W-what is this-s g-gift?" Levy stuttered as she tried to find her voice. His eyes were focused on her throat but when she spoke his idled eyes moved to hers.

He didn't answer he as his other hand suddenly gripped her throat, cutting off her air, she grabbed at his arm with both her hands trying to fight him off. Levy even tried to kick him but that did nothing.

"Stop struggling." His voice was an octave deeper than normal. Levy immediately stopped but she didn't know why, she didn't want to listen to him. His nails dug into her pastel skin, drawing blood from her neck. She yelped but then she felt the warmest feeling she's ever felt.

"What is your name?" he asked as he gently set her back on her feet. Levy touched her neck but felt nothing, not even nicks from his nails.

"Levy." Her voice came out raspy.

"You can call me Thymos." Walking over to Levy's tent and just climbing into it, to which Levy raised an eyebrow and climbed into her tent as well.

Thymos was sitting crossed legged and flipping through her books and throwing them to the side when he was done. "Hey!" Levy ran over to fix and reorganize her books. "Can you not throw my things?"

Thymos just shrugged while looking at the book that Levy assumed he came from because Levy had not read that before. She sat down beside him and tried to read over his shoulder, but she didn't know the language. He started laughing at her, "Trying to read?"

"Uh, maybe." She suddenly felt nervous, he almost tried to kill her a few moments ago, she should be afraid of him. He didn't say anything else, she didn't know if she should ask him to tell her what it says but her lacrima started going off, he didn't even look over.

Levy grabbed it and saw that it was Rogue calling her, her head turned to Thymos, who still didn't look at her, "Can you leave?"

"He can't see me anyway." Flipping a page, leaning back on one hand.

"Uh," _How come?_ She answered it, "Hey Ryos! How is everything?" trying to keep her voice even.

"Hey Lev, uh," he paused and looked towards her neck. Levy gazed down to her lap. "What is wrong with your neck?" the eyebrow she could see.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" the sapphire-haired girl tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. She started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Rogue looked to the side, she could see he had his hair in a ponytail, she once told him that he looked better with his hair like that and he did it every time they talked. Levy's face was a light pink, she tried to hide it, "You have a black mist on your neck. It looks like my shadows are swirling around you. Are you okay?" he asked really concerned.

She touched her neck but felt nothing, it felt like her own neck, no marks or bumps. Levy turned her head to Thymos who was just smiling sinisterly at her.

"You're welcome."

 **Aww, thanks for the love guys! I really didn't think this story would get much love because Levy is a not a main character but thank you! I might make it a LevyxRogue story. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww, thank you guys so much for reviewing and following!**

Levy stared at the demon with wide eyes, what the hell did he do her? what was happening to her? she didn't feel any different.

"Levy? What's going on?" Rogue asked with concern laced in his voice. Frosch's head popped up in the corner of the screen, his eyebrows lowered in concern as well.

"Frosch is worried about Miss Levy, she doesn't look alright." The little exceed asked having his hands covering his mouth in shock.

Levy didn't really know how to respond, she can't tell them that she made a deal with a demon to become stronger. Levy didn't think they would take that very well, telling her that she was strong enough. She internally rolled her eyes at the thought. Rogue was still waiting for her to answer him, "Uh, nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." The sapphire-haired girl laughed nervously.

The dark-haired man didn't look very convinced when he lifted one eyebrow and tilted his head. "Levy, there is a dark mark on your neck that looks like its moving up to your face. Did you do something?"

She turned her head to the demon following her around, he was just staring at the ceiling; looking bored. Her smacked his arm and questioned him on what to say but he just shrugged, "You tell them whatever you want." She sighed and turned back to Rogue and Frosch. "Like how hot he is." She stared at him with her wide, brown eyes.

Levy mouthed _what the fuck,_ to him. "Levy! Who are you talking to?" at that question, Thymos started laughing out loud. Levy's head just fell in exasperation.

"Uh, no one. I'm just talking to myself. Nothing's wrong, I just learned a new magic, I'm still getting used to it." She waved her hands in front of her, hopefully that worked, it wasn't a lie; per se. She still didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but she has to deal with it now.

"Okay, just," he paused to look at Frosch and sigh, "just careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You are by yourself out there. I just wanted to call to say Sting and I are going on a mission that might last a month." Levy's face fell, that means that she won't hear from him for a long time. "Don't worry. I'll try to get in touch with you." He smiled softly at the sapphire-haired girl who also smiled.

Then Thymos was a mere inch away from Levy's face, "What the hell are you humans smiling about?" she rolled her eyes and pushed his face away from her.

"Well, I have to go get ready. Be careful training, don't hurt anyone." He chuckled at her pouting face. She tried a new spell she learned and then accidently hit a farmer from across the way. Levy had apologized profusely, telling him it won't ever happen again. The farmer said it was okay after Levy turned his head back to normal. When the blue-haired girl told the shadow dragon slayer he laughed so loud, it scared Sting from his office.

"I won't do that again!" she yelled as he said goodbye and the screen went blank.

xxxLINExxx

Levy stood outside her tent, in the clearing with Thymos. The darkness on her body had gingerly touched her cheek in the last 2 hours. He was sitting on a stomp a few feet away from her, with his legs crossed. She had asked him for help on what to do with this power, but he was just making fun of her.

Levy was standing looking around her but had no clue what to do. She held out her hands, palm out, thinking something might happen.

"You tried that already. You are not smart, are you?" His hands were on his knees with his elbows pointed up. Levy turned her head in a pout, she crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Well, why won't you help me?" She popped out her hip. She hasn't made any progress and it was making her angry. Why was he even still here? "Why are you still here?"

Thymos stood up and strolled over to the solid script mage, his arms were crossed and his dark, abyss eyes were staring directly into her brown eyes. He stopped, touching toes with her, leaning down to touch her nose with his. "That is not my job and I'm still here because I'm attached to you now. I can't leave."

She shifted her feet back, she was scared he was going to do something to her. _but he already did, what could be worse?_ He stepped away from her, back to his stomp, staring away from her now. He looked angry, Levy just groaned and tried to train again.

When Levy put her hands together, right on top of left, she felt a pulse of darkness. She focused on that power pulling her hands apart, keeping them straight, then she could see a small cloud of darkness. She stopped when her right hand was at her forehead and her left hand at her belly button.

It was a giant cloud of darkness, she didn't know what to do with it, turning her head to Thymos; he was looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Levy shifted her hands around the cloud to the back of it and pushed it away from her.

The dark cloud flew through the air to a tree and once it hit the tree, it popped and whispt around the tree. The whole tree turned black and died into a hole in the ground. Levy just stood there gaping, she really did that? Then she smiled, she did something so amazing, she did that.

Levy's sapphire hair blew in the wind as she spun around to Thymos, who was staring at her. "Did you really figure out how to do that?" Was he impressed with her?

"Yeah?" she tilted her head, letting her hair fall over her eyes. Levy hardly ever wore her headband, it reminded her of Gajeel and she didn't want to be remember him at all. That was behind her, she felt something for someone else.

"No one ever figures out how to do that so fast." His dark red hair flowed in the wind with how long it is.

 _That fast? I've been doing this for 3 hours_. "That was the first thing I've done in 3 hours." Levy was very confused, that took forever to get. She tried every move from people she's been around and nothing worked then she just thought of meditation stances and that seems to help.

"So, are you going to help me now?" Levy asked walking towards him.

Thymos scoffed and looked away from her again, "Hell no. why the hell would I help you?"

Levy stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "Gods, why are you even here?" she didn't stay to here his witty remark and zipped up her tent. She didn't know why he was still here if he's just going to make her life worse.

Her life was already bad, everyone ignored her, and she barely had any friends as it was and now this demon won't leave her alone, making fun of her every chance he got. She hated him, she wanted him to go away.

xxxLINExxx

She stomped her foot on the ground, letting dust fly into the air, she moved her hands in front of her. The dust turned in a circle, faster and faster the dust swirled in a tornado. The dust tornado spun faster and moved quicker towards the group of trees in front of her.

The darkness running down her leg spread further to the middle of her calf. Her blue hair fluttered in the wind, her brown eyes were focused, and her eyebrows were frowned in determination. Levy had been trying that move for the last 3 weeks and it's been getting better.

She figured out this move when she got angry, once again, at Thymos; she stomped her foot and when dirt flew up her hand swung back as she walked away from him. Levy heard a loud noise once she turned around she saw that the bushes behind them were twisted and broken. Thymos was not answering her questions, so she's been trying to figure it out by herself.

"Your stupid communication thing is ringing!" Thymos called from her tent. He still had not left and he was taking her things.

Levy's spun her head, getting her mind off the memory of that day, it may be Rogue. She ran to her tent, jumping over the firepit she built a while ago. "You are really in love with this dude." He commented, reading through another one of her books.

"Shut the hell up." He is a bad influence on her, she never swore this much. The screen popped up with Rogue, who's hair was down, and he had bandages all over him. He still held a smile when he saw Levy's smiling face, her smile fell when she saw that he was hurt. "What happened? Job not go so well?" she asked tilting her head.

"No, we finished but it was very difficult." The dark-haired man scratched the side of his cheek that had a big patch on it. "We had to take down a small dark guild, they were signing in new members when we showed up. A few of them were pretty tough but Sting and I took them down." Rogue looked like he was gloating to impress Levy.

She smiled at his smirk but then Sting showed up on the screen, "Something weird did happen though that Rogue doesn't want to tell you." Rogue looked at Sting with malice intent while the latter just looked to Levy.

Her brown eyes glanced at Rogue, waiting for him to explain. The shadow dragon slayer sighed and looked down to his lap, "One of the guys in the dark guild may have…" he paused, now looking up at the ceiling.

"One of them mentioned you by name." Sting finished for him, looking suddenly serious. Levy was shocked, why would they mention her? There was nothing special about her, maybe they heard something from Fairy Tail.

"What did they say?" Levy asked, moving a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, look at it this way. At least someone wants to talk to you?" Thymos mocked while he threw his head back in laughter. She just rolled her eyes at him but said nothing.

"They said verbatim, 'We know you talk to Levy McGarden, she has something we want and it's very dangerous.' We don't know what that means but your name is running around the dark guilds." Rogue explained to her, her eyes widened now she understood why they wanted her.

Levy glanced over at Thymos, but he only provided a shrug but was intensely listening to their conversation.

"Well, I have no idea what they are talking about." The solid script mage crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly not noticing the twin dragon slayers looking at the dark marks covering her right eye and stopping on her forehead, almost half her face was black.

"Levy, why don't you tell us what is this new magic you learned." Sting leaned on his elbows.

Levy looked at Rogue, "You told him!" she remembered that Sting wasn't there when she told him about this.

"He overheard." Rogue simply stated. He didn't look happy about this conversation, he wanted to see her in person. It has been awhile since he's seen her in person and he wanted to make sure she was really okay.

Levy puffed out her cheeks and looked off to the side, honestly trying to figure out how to tell them that she is basically cursed by a demon that she let out. Then that demon won't leave her alone and no one else can see her, she's gone into to town for food with him and she looked like a crazy person talking to nothing.

"Levy- ", Sting started to say again but said girl interrupted them.

"I don't know! I have no idea what it is, I just came across it and, and, " She paused because she was on the verge of crying, she didn't know what to do anymore. This was not how she wanted to train, or how she wanted her life to be like. Having this curse on her and not knowing what to do with it and what it was really doing to her.

"Lev, it's okay. We won't ask anymore questions, I'm sorry we asked." Rogue pushed Sting out of the way when he tried to say something, he didn't want to see her cry, especially by him. it slowly hurt him inside when she chocked up.

The sapphire-haired girl lifted her watery eyes and softly smiled, "Thanks Ryos."

"You two are gross." The red-haired demon commented, seemingly bored with the conversation again.

xxxLINExxx

Later that day, Levy was sitting at the lake, moving her bare feet in the water. She was thankful that Thymos was leaving her alone, he got pretty weird after he saw her almost cry. The sun had set about 10 minutes ago, so the moon was lighting the whole area, all she could hear was crickets and several bugs.

Levy was used to the quiet atmosphere of her little area, she's been here for a while now. She couldn't even remember how long she's been out here, she should probably write it down or at least keep track.

She let out a little sigh as she took off her shirt and shimmied out of her shorts. At least the water was warm this time, she sighed again, but this time in comfort. Her small figure moved over to the rocked area off to the side, she dipped her head under the water, so she could wash it.

She hated having only half her hair wet, it just felt weird.

When she fully relaxed she heard a crack of a twig off to the left of her, Levy unconsciously covered her breasts as she looked over, but she saw nothing. The solid script mage stayed quiet but stood up in the lake.

Levy could hear several movements, she felt like it was more than one person or some giant monsters. She witnessed one Vulcan come out of the woods by her and then 3 more walked out behind that one.

"Shit." She whispered, looking around, she tried slowly to get out of the lake. Then she might not be a good idea when she sunk back into the water, up to her eyes. Levy didn't know if she could handle one Vulcan let alone four of them.

The four of them stopped not even a foot away from her, they were getting to the lake as well, "Fuck." She elongated the word quietly as she slowly tried, again, to get out of the lake, unnoticed. When she tripped over a rock almost gone from sight, she let out a gasp and fell on her hands and knees.

All four of them swiftly looked over at Levy, who was in a position she didn't want to be in, her ass in the air. She quickly got to her feet and ran to her tent, she could hear splashing of water and grunts from all of them.

"Woman!" Levy heard one of them say with hearts in his eyes, she ran faster.

"Thymos!" she screamed with the sight of her tent and a small light in it.

The red-haired demon walked out rubbing his eye of sleepiness, he was still not wearing a shirt, Levy wondered if he ever had one to begin with. He yawned, showing off his sharp teeth before he spoke, "What the hell do you want, human?" then he opened his eyes, seeing that she was naked and running from four creatures he's never seen before.

"Help me please!" she pleaded not even hiding her nakedness as she ran into her tent. She was going to get dressed and then help him out. Her blue hair was ruffled in the chance and from throwing on a shirt and trying to find some shorts, she also heard Thymos yelling at the creatures outside.

"Fuck you, you dumb ape men!" He screamed out and then she saw him punch one in the face. "What are these things?" he asked.

"They are forest Vulcans. They have take-over magic, but I doubt they can take over you since you are a demon." Levy explained as she summoned fire to keep them away. Thymos had taken one of them down and had almost taken another one down.

Levy was hit from the side and she landed on her left side, one of the Vulcans didn't seem to happy that his brother was beaten down. They weren't screaming about her being a woman anymore, they just looked angry.

The Vulcan lunged at her while she was getting up, the giant creature punched her in the face, making her head bounce off the ground. Levy groaned and kicked the Vulcan off her, she felt blood run down her cheek and over her eye.

"Use you dark cloud." Thymos told her when he took down the second Vulcan, she felt weak all over again, they took her by surprise and she couldn't come up with a plan quick enough. Levy felt like all this training was a waste now. "Focus!" he yelled again.

She looked over at him, he wasn't looking at her anymore, the Vulcan that hit her was coming at her again. She formed the hand gestures, right on top of left, shaping out a dark gray cloud in her hands. The Vulcan looked like he was amazed by her and stopping in his tracks. It was formed in a medium size and she flew it at the two Vulcans left before they could move.

The cloud dispersed around the two and they started screaming in pain. They were trying to make the smoke around them leave but it wasn't going anywhere. The Vulcans turned gray and then everything stopped, noises were not heard when the two Vulcans dropped to the ground.

"Nice!" Thymos fist pounded the air but Levy just stared on, that's what her cloud could do to living things and not just plants. She needs to read up on this demon and what exactly he gave her. then it all came back to her, he came out of a book, she could just read the damn book.

"What do we do about these things?" she asked too calmly, as she stood to her feet. When Levy looked down she saw that that her whole right foot was covered with dark grey to black. She still had no idea what this was or how it was going to affect her once it covered all of her.

"Why don't you go in the tent and I'll take care of these stupid things." He in turn kicked the one closest to him. she only nodded and went back to the tent to find the book but only found that it was chained and locked.

Her eyes gazed out of the tent at the friendly companion of a demon, he has been messing with her book the whole time he was with her, what did he not want her to know?

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I am liking the idea od Levy and Rogue together. I'm glad you guys like it as well. I would love to hear from you guys on how I'm doing. Thanks! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you guys love this story, I didn't think people would like this type of story, but I was wrong. Anyway, enjoy!**

Levy was sitting at the lake once again looking down at her feet which were both covered in darkness, she didn't know what was happening to her but almost 70% of her was covered. Her back was also hurting lately, there were bumps right below her shoulder blades but Thymos wasn't helping her.

"What are you doing?" yelled Thymos from a few feet away.

"None of your business." She mumbled into her lap. The demon behind her clicked his tongue but sat down beside her. "Do you think I'm weak?" she suddenly asked him after 10 minutes of silence.

The red-haired demon sighed and shook his head, "Why?"

"Well," The sapphire-haired girl paused, swinging her feet against the cold water of the lake, "I didn't really help at all with that Vulcan fight. I left my guild because I thought I was weak and I should become stronger. Now," she weakly laughed, pulling a hair behind her, now, pointed ear, "Now I can't even fight a simple Vulcan." She sighed loudly after she spoke and waited for Thymos to reply.

"Levy, I know that you aren't weak. The power that I gave you, chose you. The book picked you out of several that picked up the book. That makes you special right?" He explained.

"I guess." Levy whimpered. The two of them sat in silence until Thymos stood up and exhaled, "Don't expect this to happen again. I will never talk about feelings with you."

Levy only nodded but stared down at the water, maybe she should go back to Fairy Tail. Did they miss her? Did she care? Levy thought about just going back to Fairy Tail to visit and see what was happening with them.

"Thymos!" she yelled getting on her feet.

"What, woman!?" he yelled back without turning back to her.

"We are going on a field trip." Running passed him to her tent to change clothes. The demon just shook her head.

The next several hours were spent with the two walking through the woods and complaining the whole time, the demon just insulted Levy while they walked. Levy just laughed at him, knowing he didn't mean that stuff.

When they arrived in Magnolia, it was dark. Levy went to a hotel a few blocks away, but she was looked at weird when she stepped in. The clerk at the desk took one look at her and her eyes went wide. Levy probably looked demonic.

The small girl was covered in dark grey and black all around her body, with pointed ears. Her hair was bright against her darker skin and she wore a pair of shorts with a long shirt. Her face was 90% covered expect for one eye. "Excuse me?" Levy tried.

The clerk just stared wide eyed at her until Levy asked again, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could get a room?" her voice was quiet and Thymos just chuckled behind her. Of course, the clerk couldn't see him so, Levy tried to ignore the demon, but it was kind of funny.

"Oh, um, of course. We have a room for you and how will you be paying?" The girl only stared at the computer in front of her and not Levy.

"Jewels" The small mage pulled out the amount of jewel she needed and set it on the counter.

Levy opened the door to the room and saw there was only one bed, the mage sighed but set her bag down on the floor by the door. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Levy slowly turned her head to him; did he just offer that to her? Was he being nice? "Don't say anything, just do it." He grumbled laying on the ground.

"Thanks" she said as she laying in the nice comfy bed. All she heard from him was a small 'shut up' but she smiled anyway.

xxxLINExxx

The guild hall was loud as ever, Levy stood outside with Thymos waiting for something, she didn't know. "Are we going or what?"

She nodded and then opened the door wide. Levy looked around and saw that most of the guild was there in the morning, Lucy was at the bar with Mira and Lisanna, Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual with Happy egging them on from the air. The thunder legion was at the bar as well up further down from Lucy and them.

Levy looked around for Gajeel, unconsciously, she saw him talking to Pantherlily at a far table away from everyone else. Jet and Droy were together at the job board, possibly looking for a mission to do. There were many other fights happening around the guild with many other members, it looks like they recruited more people. No one has noticed her yet and that was a good thing because she wanted to look around more.

Thymos just walked around in front of her because no one could see him anyway, if only that was true. He was weaving through people when he saw a figure, a small girl with long blonde hair. She was on the balcony looking over the guild and she was looking straight at him. The demon looked to Levy but she was looking all around at everyone.

The blonde looked to him and then Levy and back to him, she understood but also didn't. "Um, Woman. I don't think we should stay that long." Thymos told Levy, he wasn't sure, but he didn't like it here.

"Levy!" A squeal came from the bar as Levy's brown eyes looked over at her. A small smile graced her lips, it was Lucy. The first person to notice her and run up to her but stopped when she saw the state of Levy. "What happened?" The celestial mage looked concerned about her friend.

"Oh this?" Levy looked down at herself, now she was almost all covered up in darkness, but it was turning a bit grey in some spots, "It's nothing. Just a new magic I learned." She brushed it off.

"Okay? If you say so. Where have you been?" She asked her while pulling the smaller girl to a nearby table.

The two friends had a long conversation while Thymos was staring down the blonde who moved down the stairs to stand in front of him. "You don't belong here." Mavis stated with her eyebrows frowned.

He crossed his blackened arms, "I only came here because of her." His thumb pointed to the blue-haired girl. "Don't go getting angry. I won't do anything to these 'precious' humans."

Still no one else noticed Levy was there but one other person, Gajeel was staring daggers at the young girl. Levy tried not to notice him, but it was hard when his red eyes keep glaring at her, but his eyes reminds her of Ryos and it made her blush. They walked around the guild to talk to everyone that missed Levy, Mira was thrilled to see her again and so were Jet and Droy before they went off to their mission.

Levy looked at the time and saw it was almost 5 in the afternoon. She had been talking to Lucy for a long time. "Well, Lu I should get going." She turned to get up, but she didn't see the looked of disappointment on Lucy's face.

"Oh, will you come back?" Lucy asked while standing up with her, off to the side she could see Natsu coming over to see Lucy. Levy just nodded and went to go find Thymos, who was talking to nothing it seemed.

"I just need to go and train some more." Levy loudly told Lucy that made Thymos head turn to her instead of staring at Mavis. That was their key phrase when Levy wanted to leave since, it would be weird to call out someone who wasn't there. Natsu stood by Lucy and saw it was Levy she was talking to.

"Oh, hey Levy! You look different." Completely oblivious to everything. His arm slung around Lucy's shoulder with a careless smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered before stepping to the door, "Bye Lucy!" she waved closing the door behind both her and Thymos, but he hasn't said anything since. "What's the matter with you?" she whispered to him.

"Is there like a ghost part of that guild?" he asked, immediately sounding crazy but Levy just laughed.

"Oh, that's just Mavis. He was the founder of Fairy Tail and she stays around to keep an eye on us-them." She explained but got mixed up on the last part. She shook her sapphire hair at the thought, she had a new family now. "Wait, she could see you?"

Thymos scoffed, "She's dead right?" the solid script mage nodded hesitantly, "I'm a demon and she's dead. Of course, she could see me."

Levy made a face, "Oh, that makes sense. I keep forgetting you're a demon." She pushed his arm and giggled he just looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do know you're part demon now too right?" he told her. Levy looked shocked, she was? That's what this stuff was? Levy had tried for hours to get that locked book open, but nothing would work and Thymos wasn't any help since he couldn't go near the thing. When she tried to ask more questions, a loud voice was heard from behind the two of them.

"Shrimp!" Levy growled, it sounded deeper than normal, which kind of scared Levy but it made Thymos smile, widely.

Levy stomped to stand, facing him but not saying anything. Gajeel was also stomping up to the smaller girl without Panterlily. Levy crossed her arms and waited for him to say something, but he didn't say anything.

"What? This was the guy you had a crush on before? Man, he's lame. I prefer shadow man any day." Thymos commented looking off to the side but he knew that he made Levy uncomfortable. The solid script mage blushed and groaned, losing her composure. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" the gruff iron slayer asked looking her up and down.

Levy turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, "I've gotten stronger." She stated simply. The dark-haired man tsk'd, almost laughing at her. She turned to glare at him, "What's so funny?" Her lip curling up in a scowl.

"Nothing, just didn't think a shrimp like you would get stronger." He was acting like that wasn't a big deal to say to her. On the other hand, Levy was livid, she was clenching her fists in her arms as they were crossed.

"That's what you want to think, then fine. What do you want?" Levy grinded her teeth, Thymos was wondering around behind her, kicking rocks and looking bored. Levy wished that he would just go away, she wished she would just disappear at this point.

Gajeel growled, "If you're so strong, then why don't you fight me?" He asked, letting his arms fall to their sides.

"What?"

"Fight me." he said again with more of a growl. He thought she was just going to get flustered and run off but what he didn't know was that she was going to agree.

"Okay." Her voice was neutral and so was her face.

"What?" She heard from both Gajeel and Thymos. The small mage just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at the taller mage. "Fine, lets go." The dragon slayer walked off before Levy even had a chance to react. The girl just sighed and walked off with him, this was not how she thought her day would go.

xxxLINExxx

Levy stood off to the right of a giant field behind the guild hall; Gajeel was all the way off to the left, talking with Pantherlily. Levy was stretching her arms behind her back when she saw a couple of members of Fairy Tail walk out to see what was happening.

Levy and Thymos were quiet, the demon himself was sitting in the grass behind her, the sapphire-haired girl was busy thinking of strategies. Planning out what Gajeel would do and how she could counter it. Gajeel glanced her way and she narrowed her eye back at him, not turning away.

He stepped towards the middle and Levy slowly walked to him, looking at his clenched fisted, wondering if he was going to hit her now. Would he go easy on her?

"You ready for this shrimp?"

Levy only glared at him, but she didn't see the darkness spreading more over her eyebrows but Gajeel stared right at it. "Okay, I'm ready."

Gajeel cocked his right fist back, Levy acted quick, "Solid script: hole" a deep hole opened up below Gajeel as he fell through, cussing as he fell. Levy ran further away from him; anticipating him to attack her straight away.

Which he did, jumping up from the hole with his fist up, the slayers eyes were looking around for her when he spotted her off to the side. Levy jump up to the tree beside her when Gajeel hit her with an iron dragon roar, knocking all the leaves off it and knocking her down to the floor.

Levy's eyes opened when she felt an iron pole slam next to her face. Levy grabbed onto his arm/pole, trying to shake her off but Levy wouldn't let go of him. He started pulling his arm back to him, but Levy had other ideas, when she came close, Levy brought her foot up; kicking in the side of his face. Gajeel hit the floor while Levy flipped on her feet behind him.

Gajeel growled, standing up, making his arm into a saw. Her brown eyes widened, and she jump but not high enough, he cut her outer thigh with his dragon sword. She clenched her teeth but didn't scream, Levy landed and looked up when she saw another roar coming at her, "Solid script: shield" Large letters of 'shield' were held in front of her, when his iron roar hit, she was pushed back.

"Had enough shrimp?" he yelled far away, between two trees. Levy had an idea, she ran towards him and he was confused, bending down in anticipation.

"Solid script: Net." Throwing out both hands, the net was huge. It wrapped around Gajeel and both tree beside him, he snarled and bared his fangs at her when she smiled.

Gajeel smiled back at her, her smile dropped, the mage stopped struggling then he turned into solid iron. His body cut through the net quickly, Levy ran the other way. The slayer pointed his hand towards him as spears flew around her. Levy tried to dodge them but some of them nicked her and one of them stuck in her shoulder, coincidentally where her guild mark used to be.

Levy turned around to him, pointing both hands to him, her finger tips glowing black, she started shooting black balls to all the spears. Then she tried pointing towards his own hand, but he pulled back once she shot down all his spikes.

The sapphire-haired girl stomped her foot, bringing up dust, she moved her hands forward quickly. The dust turned black and sped through and hit Gajeel in the face. The Fairy Tail mage started coughing loudly and wheezing, he fell to his knees gripping at his neck. His iron form faded, his pale complexion was back, he started to breathe again. "What the fuck was that?" he rasped out, breathing heavily.

Levy didn't answer because she felt pressure on her back, like something was pulling on her. she grunted and fell to her own knees, hunching over. Thymos was standing by but he knew what was happening and it was going to be painful. Gajeel was just watching her, not knowing what to do.

The points on her back were pushing something out and Levy was now gripping the grass in front of her, she wanted to scream but nothing would come out, only spit was flying from her mouth. Then out of nowhere a pair of black, tattered wings and the sound of ripping skin. There was blood dripping from the bottom of each wing and Levy started breathing normally now.

Gajeel was about to ask her why she had those but was interrupted by Levy herself, "Fuck!" she screamed but held a smile, "Fuck yeah! I knew that's what those were! I told you!" she pointed to Thymos who also had a small smile but to Gajeel it looked like she was talking to no one.

"Who are you talking to?" Gajeel asked standing up, holding his stomach, "Whatever, we are still having a fight." Fist ready and eyes set.

Her wings were flapping around, she was still trying to get use to them when Gajeel came at her with a fist to the face, she hit the ground on her right side, but her wing actually ended up hitting Gajeel as she turned.

Her foot pounded into his face again when he fell to the ground in front of her. Gajeel then kicked her back, pushing her to her back. Both fists turned into poles as he pinned both her arms down, "Give up now?" he smirked at her.

Her eyes shot up to him with malice, she was thinking of several different ideas of what to do, trying not to show any emotions to this asshole. Then she looked back to her feet, she wrapped her blackened legs around one of his legs, catching him off guard.

He stepped back, his pole leaned up as he did so, leaving room for her to slip one arm out. That arm wrapped around the same leg, "Solid script: fire" his leg caught on fire, she backed away from him as he jumped from her.

Levy stood shakily on her feet again, her wings making her wobble; still not use to them. The solid script mage held her hands together, parallel to each other, focusing power into the center. A solid black ball formed in her hands, growing until it was as big as a beach ball. Gajeel was running towards her not noticing the black ball.

The ball flew to him slowly, smacking him in the face, he was pushing against it, but it wasn't budging. The ball smashed him against a tree and it wasn't letting him move, "Ready to give up Black steel?" she taunted him, using his name from when he was in Phantom Lord. The man growled then turned into a shadow and moved from the tree to behind her. Gajeel struck her, smacking her legs out from under her.

Gajeel transformed his arm into a club, smashing it down but she moved to the side, he tried again on the other side, but she had moved again. As he was trying to club her anywhere, Levy was moving out of his way every time while simultaneously forming a small cloud in her hands. When Gajeel lifted up to club her again she threw it directly into his open mouth and nose.

The slayer started coughing again, his arms falling limply to his sides. Levy scooted away to a tree and watched at this point. "Done?" She asked.

He was coughing but nodded to her, she stood up and walked away from him. "I don't want to ever talk to you again." She whispered with her back to him, but she knew that he heard her.

xxxLINExxx

Levy was back in her tent she had her lacrima communication out in front of her, "I wanna join your guild." She said as the person on the other end smiled.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! I love hearing from you guys! Anyway, this story might come to an end soon but its been amazing writing this. so, till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: thank you so much for that, I try. She seems too timid in canon, so I made her who I think she should be.**

 **Ben113: I respect that, even though you won't read this. haha. However, thanks for reading so far, really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

When Levy got to Sabertooth, she was very intimidated by the giant build, it was much bigger than Fairy Tail's new one. The building was on a cliff and there were even gargoyles on the tips of each corner. Levy thought it looked more like a castle than anything else. She was with Thymos outside of the building, standing by the door thinking if she should go in.

Levy was staring down at her feet and wringing her hands, Thymos beside her, was picking at his fingernails. He figures she needs some time, but he was getting irritated that she wasn't going in yet. The sapphire-haired girl took a deep breath though her mouth and pushed open the doors, there were a few people in the guild hall but none of them looked over at her.

She peered around the place looking for Rogue of even Sting, but she didn't see either. Levy didn't tell them when she would be over, only that she would be here today. After her fight with Gajeel she wanted to be with other people and maybe find out how she can help Thymos.

She went to the bar and saw that the barmaid was Yukino and some other small girl with brown hair. When Levy got to the bar, it only came up to her chin, but she tried to get Yukino's attention. The white-haired mage turned her head and saw Levy's darkened skin and bright blue hair.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" she held a kind voice that made Levy smile softly at her, she reminded her of Lucy. Maybe her and Levy could be friends here.

Levy placed both of her hands on the counter, "Yeah, I was wondering if Sting or Rogue were here."

Yukino looked confused, "Are you joining the guild?" The mage set down the glass she was drying and leaned forward.

Levy sighed and shifted her feet, "Kinda, I've been talking with Rogue and –" She stopped talking when she heard a shriek from the short-haired girl in front of her.

"Oh, my gods! Are you the girl he keeps talking about? Are you Levy?" Yukino gasped, she is clenching her hands together.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Levy but I didn't know he talked about me." Her blush deepened when she thought about Ryos talking about her. Sting might talk about her but not Rogue.

"Well, it was mostly Sting making fun of him, but I heard your name a few times. You guys talk all the time." Yukino, held a finger to her chin and thought about their weird conversations. "Anyway, they are both here, in the office." She pointed upstairs towards a door next to the top of the stairs.

"Oh, thank you. There's not a rule about no S-class mages upstairs?" She asked before steeping away from the bar. Yukino shook her head at the question and smiled at her.

Levy walked up the stairs making sure that Thymos was following her, he has been very quiet lately, maybe he's just scooping out the place? She knocked on the door and waited until Rogue opened the door.

His smile grew, and she also smiled, "Hey, Lev. Come on in." The shadow mage stepped aside to show Sting at his desk, lounging with his feet on the desk.

"Shorty! Good to see you again." Sting yelled from his desk. Levy narrowed his eyes at the Sabertooth master but held a small smile to him.

"Do you even know my real name?" the solid script mage sat in the seat in front of his desk with her arms crossed. Rogue stood behind her, his hands on the back of the chair.

"Of course I do! It's shorty." The blonde-haired master looked like he didn't even know why he was being asked this question, but Levy let it go. She'll kick his ass later. "So, I heard you wanted to join our fancy guild." He leaned back in his chair, squeaking it in the process.

Levy glanced down to her lap, her fingers fidgeting with the string on her shorts, "Yeah, if I'm allowed." She asked quietly.

Sting tilted his head, "Why wouldn't you be allowed?" then he thought about his old master and what they had to go through, "Oh, no! We aren't like that anymore. Both of us want you here." He gestured to Rogue. Levy looked to her love interest and he gave her a small smile. "So, where would you like your guild mark?"

Her new master stood as he asked, she thought about putting it where she had her old one but that seemed like a bad idea. She could have it out in the open for everyone to see, like on her neck, or like on her shoulder like all badass mages. Levy looked down to her feet and had an idea.

"I want it on my ankle." Both slayers were shocked, why would she want it there? Sting just shrugged as Levy stuck her right foot on the desk.

"What color?" The blonde-haired master was switching between different colors on the dial. Red, green, blue, red, green, blue. Levy shifted her focus to Ryos, he was standing behind her with his hand still on her chair.

"White. It would contrast with my skin." She commented while Sting was switching to find the color she wanted as Levy smiled at the two of them.

xxxLINExxx

The next day after some sleep from yesterday, Levy was well rested. After the sapphire-haired girl got her guild mark, she met some of the guild members. Some of them had the same attitude from when Jiemma was around, some of them were extremely nice. Levy loved being there, it was different from Fairy Tail.

The guild was quieter, but people were still having fun and talking to each other. Levy found that Yukino was one of her favorite people, she reminded her a lot of Lucy but more reserved. She didn't shout as much and she wasn't so judgmental about whatever Sting was doing. Rouge was a much quieter version of Gajeel. He sat and observed people but didn't make snide comments afterward.

They talked about different things and topics, but no one ever commented on Levy's skin or how she was narrowing her eyes over her shoulder or at nothing at all. As for Levy, Thymos was making jokes and stupid remarks behind her back.

Now, Levy sat in the office once more with Sting and Rogue when she told them she needed their help. Thymos was in the corner watching them. "I need your help." Levy stated while crossing her arms.

Across from her, Sting leaned his elbows in the desk and tried to look serious, while Rogue was seated beside Levy. "What's up shorty?"

Levy shifted her head down, "Can you reveal yourself now?" she told Thymos who just rolled his eyes and reappeared in the corner. Sting saw the demon in the corner of his eyes and stood up, knocking his chair over. Rogue stood as well when she saw his partner looking very scared. Levy stayed in her seat, "Don't, he's what I need help with." She closed her eyes at the statement.

Thymos just smiled at the twin dragon slayers, Rogue felt uneasy about him and he felt bad for Levy, "Is he the one you've been talking to?" The sapphire-haired girl nodded but smiled that he knew she was in trouble

"It's not like I was bad company." The demon grumbled as he leaned against the wall in the far corner.

"You were enough company." Levy grumbled back.

"What do you need help with?" Sting hesitated, slowly sitting back down in his chair. Rogue leaned closer to Levy, she didn't notice.

Levy sighed, "He…he can't leave. He won't tell me why or how to get him back." She explained. She dropped a book on his desk, covered in chains with no lock. "He came from this book, but I can't get it open anymore."

"Have you asked him how to get back?" Rogue tried to make sense of all of this. Levy was worried about all of this, he probably wouldn't want to talk to her after all of this.

Thymos laughed behind them but Levy just ignored them, "He would only make a snarky comment and then laugh at me. So, I didn't ask anymore." Levy was very nervous, maybe they wouldn't help her, and this was just not worth trying. Just looking at their faces made her think this was a bad idea. "Look, you guys don't have -," she started but Sting interrupted her.

"I'll have Rufus look into it and you can go with him, seeing as you like researching and all that. Rogue and I will look at different guilds to see if they know anything, but I won't mention you by name. I could ask Crime Sorciere if they hear anything from the dark guilds." Sting was explaining as he was shifting papers around his desk trying to find a pen and paper.

Rogue reached over and pulled a pen out and threw it at his best friend. Sting smiled at him and started writing things down. Levy was slightly confused, she fidgeted in seat.

"So, You guys are going to help me?" she asked, gripping the bottom of her seat.

Sting looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, you're family. Of course, we're going to help." He simply stated.

Rogue softly chuckled at the two when Levy puffed her cheeks at him.

xxxLINExxx

After weeks and weeks of the three of the searching with Rufus and Yukino helping, they found what they were looking for. Levy and Rufus were in the library, looking through dozen upon dozens of books, losing tons of sleep and not eating for a few days at a time; Levy found it.

She was flipping through a book they had in the back of a bookcase, behind another book, it was a smaller book, that held maybe 10 pages, but it was in a different language. She knew the language, she's seen it before, in Thymos original book; that they couldn't open it still.

Orga tired just bashing it and electrocuting it, but it would just bounce off of it and hit someone behind him. It once it Sting, his blonde hair sticking up everywhere and he was laying on the floor not knowing what happened.

Thymos wasn't helping them at all, Levy had a theory that he couldn't, like it was some rule that he couldn't help anyone that tried to help him. Levy found him just sitting on top of the table they were using, only she could see him today. He choose when he wanted them to see him, they would start talking to him and ask questions and he didn't like that. Talking so casually to so many people scared him.

He could see that Levy was happier here then the only time she was in Fairy Tail with him. Everyone talked to her and even Rogue looked happier then he's seen him. Frosch and Lecter were even enjoying her company, Frosch stuck to her all the time when he wasn't with Rogue.

Thymos was in front of her on the table when he gasped and stood up. Her eyes down to the page in the book when Rogue and Rufus stared up at her. "I found it!" She yelled.

"What did you find?" Rogue inquired.

Levy couldn't talk, she was excited, she started pointing to the pages, but no one could see it, so Rogue took the book from her to look at the page himself.

"I can't read this." The dragon slayer commented, giving the book to Rufus.

Rufus shook his head and took the book from him, it was very flimsy, his eyes glanced around the page when they widened at a certain phrase. "Is this true?" he glanced back to Levy who shrugged.

"I don't know, we have to find out!" the sapphire-haired girl stated.

"What does it say?" the only one left out of the loop, Rogue questioned, still sitting down.

"It says that we have to find his home town and bury the book with his spirit, and I will go back to normal he gets to go home." Levy explained while pointing to Thymos but to them it was an empty space.

"Okay, well where is his hometown?" Rogue questioned picking up all of the books to put them back.

Levy looked to the demon in question, his red hair falling in his eyes as he looked at all of them. He appeared to all of them, "in the next country. I really don't want to go back but I guess if we have to."

The small mage looked at him, "Can't you just be invisible?"

He just sighed at her but didn't say anything else. The three of them went to go talk to Sting and telling him everything they found. Rogue opened the door but stopped short, Rufus also just stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Levy was to small to see what was happening, but she heard a small squeak.

"Hey! Get the hell out!" Sting yelled but Rogue moved so Levy could what was happening. The small sapphire-haired mage started giggling.

The three mages found their master in a very pernicious position with their resident celestial mage. Levy saw Yukino sitting on Sting's lap, facing him with her hands around his neck while Sting had his hands on her waist.

"Um, is there something you guys need?" Yukino squeaked out, trying to hide her blush.

Rufus was the first one to speak, "Uh, Master –"

"I told you not to call me that, it just feels weird." Sting told the memory mage while pulling Yukino closer to him on his lap. She was trying to get up and stand with them, but he wasn't having it. Levy sat in the chair in front of them, Rogue sat in the chair next to Levy and Rufus stood behind the two of them.

"Okay, Sting, we found what we need to do. To get Thymos back home and Levy back to normal." Rufus finished.

"Really?" The blonde mage looked relieved and content as Yukino laid her head on his shoulder. Levy thought they were super cute, and they looked very happy. She smiled softly at the two as Rogue explained to his partner what to do.

"So, what I've been told, is that we have to go to his home town with the chained book and bury it in his grave or something like that. Then he will get back home, and Levy will turn back to normal." The shadow dragon slayer explained with a smile.

Sting sat up a little, shifting Yukino in his lap, "Oh shit. Really?" All three of them nodded, "Well, we can get there in two days. A day to pack and plan then we can set out. Rufus are you coming with us?" Sting was aligning things in his mind.

The memory mage shook his, moving his hand to his hat, shifting it up and down. "No, I'll stay here and resume Master duties until you get back."

Sting nodded, thinking that made sense. "Okay! We will be back here in two days! Now, Break!" Sting joked as he clapped in front of Yukino's face.

xxxLINExxx

Two days later the group of four were walking in the forest with the demon following behind them, he was not looking forward to this because he had some unfinished business there. Levy and Yukino were talking together joking and smiling. The twin dragon slayers were walking behind them silently talking, they were holding their bags since they knew it would take a while to get to the next country.

The group was going to walk as far as they can then take the train to his hometown, Levy looked back at the demon that took over her mind. He was looking in the far right, his face looked very bored and also tense.

"So, when did you get with Yukino and when were you going to tell me?" Rogue questioned his so-called best friend.

Sting pushed him in the arm, "I was going to tell you, but she didn't want anyone to know."

Rogue didn't look convinced, "Yeah and how long were you guys together?"

"Um, almost a year?" Rogue about killed him, how did he keep it from him for that long. The shadow dragon slayer punched his twin in the arm. Sting in turn punched him in the chest, that had started a huge fight behind the two girls.

Levy glanced behind her and gasped, Yukino turned as well, she just started laughing. "Should we stop them?" Levy asked the white-haired mage, but all she did was shake her head. Over in the corner the solid script mage saw Thymos leaning by a tree looking down to his feet.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, I know that it may seem rushed because it is. Sorry. Hope you enjoy, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I really didn't know how to end this, so I needed to figure this out. Well, this should be the last chapter and I really appreciate all the love you y'all have given me. thanks for everything but enjoy!**

While Sting and Rogue were arguing over dumb shit Levy was floating on her wings, getting used to them but she didn't know if she was going to keep them once Thymos was taken away. The demon in question was walking behind the group just taking in the sense in front of him.

Levy with her feet two inches off the ground and gliding while Sting was making fun of Rogue for something or another. They were about 2 hours away from his hometown. He was really dreading this, when they got there the spell on his will disappear. Everyone will see him, and they don't want him back in town.

"Sting, can you just shut up! It was one time and I never did it again." Rogue pushed his partner in the shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, but it was still funny! You called a woman a man then tried to 'make it better' by telling her that she was a pretty man." The blonde threw his head back in laughter, stopping their walk. Rogue stopped to crossing his arms and huff at his friend.

Levy turned her head when she didn't hear any footsteps behind her and dropped to the ground. The sapphire-haired girl stared at the dragon slayers, "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Rogue.

"He just thinks he's funny." The shadow dragon slayer scowled at his still laughing friend.

"It was funny!" Sting tried to justify.

The solid script mage looked between the slayers, "Can someone tell me what's going on."

Thymos came up behind them and reappeared, making the slayers jump, "Rogue had called a client woman, a man and tried to help the situation by saying that she was pretty man." He explained.

Levy started to giggle, hiding her mouth with her hand. "Why would you say that?" Levy asked while also giggling.

Rogue threw his hands up, "I don't know. I thought it would help!" He turned his back to the group because he held a small blush on his face.

At this point Sting was on the ground, covering his face with his right arm. Levy was laughing very loudly, Thymos was even chuckling. Rogue wanted to just crawl in a hole and die.

Then it all stopped once a loud grumble from Sting came, he sat up on his hands and looked at Rogue, "I'm hungry." She simply stated.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" The darker slayer moaned under his breath.

"I think I still have some snacks left in my bag." Levy turned to her bag and pulled out a couple of crunchy snacks for the slayers.

Thymos in the back, watching them be friends and have fun. They were getting closer to his hometown and to getting this all over with. He knew that the townspeople didn't like him at all, that they didn't want to see his face ever again.

Not after what he did.

The group walked a few hundred feet then they all felt a wall of magic that passed through them. Sting looked back at Rouge and then he saw Thymos standing behind all of them. "Why can I see you?" He asked the demon.

The dark-haired demon crossed his arms, "We are here."

Levy looked to her 'partner' and saw that he was visible now, "What does that mean?"

"It means that they made a rune around the town to make sure they could see me. To make sure they knew I was here, so they could kick me out again." Thymos explained, looking away from them. He didn't want to tell them why, he probably won't ever.

Sting looked confused, but Rogue and Levy knew he didn't want to talk about it. "Why would they do that?" The blonde slayer asked, unthinkingly.

Thymos just looked at him with a pointed look, that shut up the white dragon slayer. Rogue chuckled, making Levy giggle as well. The group walked further into the town, away from the brush of trees and bushes, they found a really small looking town. When levy saw that little town, it looked like she was seeing the while town right in front of her.

The buildings were lined up, having a dirt road between them. Then there was nothing else around, just white, old-looking buildings. It looked simple, but it was kind of cute.

At the end of the town was a giant, white church. The grass was green on each side and in front of them, on a wire above them, was a bunch of shoes tied to it. "What's with those?" Levy asked pointing to the different types of shoes.

"It's just tradition, bare feet throughout the whole town. So, we all throw our shoes up there." Thymos explained. Maybe that was why he was always barefoot, Levy didn't have shoes, so he looked at both dragon slayers. "You have to take them off."

The best friends looked to each other, Rogue just shrugged and started to unbuckle his shoes. Sting was hesitating about taking off his shoes, but he started untying them. They both threw up their shoes to the wires. Sting missed but he got it the second time.

They walked further into the town, passing a small grocery store and a bank across the road from him. "Where is your grave?" Rogue had asked innocently.

Thymos didn't say anything but just pointed towards a hole in the trees beside the church. They were almost passed the church until the bell chimed. Slamming the doors open and a flood of people walked out, all smiling and laughing until they set their eyes on him.

A tall man, with a blue tailored suit, stepped up in front of the crowd with a frown in his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" Pointing a finger to the demon behind Levy.

Thymos swallowed and looked down but before he could say anything a woman ran next to the tall man. She grabbed the man's arm and pointed to Levy, "He brought a friend to burn down the church again." She whispered.

Rogue had heard the comment and growled lowly. Sting smacked his arm and shook his head for him to let it go. Levy just looked at him in confusion but didn't comment on it.

"Look, I just came to go back to the after world. I didn't come here to stay." Thymos tried to tell them but the small town started to panic. They started to make accusations against the to of them and many of the children started to scream. There was even a young girl who stood in front of the church doors and started to cry that she didn't want her church to go away.

Then she started to plead and other children was forming a wall to the door. Thymos sighed and turned his back to them, rolling his eyes. This was fucking ridiculous, he wasn't going to do it again. Now, the people who were trying to help him, were looking at him with questions.

"Can we just get this over with?" The demon whined, throwing his head back, he just wanted to leave and have them leave too.

Some people took that question the wrong way, "He going to burn it down." Screaming at the top of their lungs and everyone started running.

Sting and Rogue, on the other hand, were so lost. Did he burn down their church?

However, Levy was angry, she wasn't getting any answers, and everyone was screaming and crying. The sapphire-haired girl stepped between the two groups, "Stop!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped, watching her and to Levy, everything slowed down. Everyone was watching her and looking at her, she was starting to think she shouldn't have said anything. She swallowed, lowering her arms to her sides. "Now, will someone tell me what's happening." She asked looking around for anyone to answer her.

A small boy walked up to Levy, standing close and looking up at her with his big blue eyes, she then looked back at Thymos. "He burned down the church before he died. I learned about it in school the other day. Then, a few days later he was shot in the woods and died." The little boy explained to the Sabertooth mage.

"I wasn't shot! I was stabbed." Thymos called from behind her but she just glared at him, he turned away from her. Sometimes Levy can be scary, even to a demon, who tried to kill her.

Levy turned back to the little boy who had tears in his precious little eyes. "I'm about him, he's actually trying to return to the other world. So, he wouldn't be bothering you guys. Are we allowed to go now?" she tried to reason with the town.

It became quiet, until murmurs were heard throughout the crowd of townspeople. Then the tall man from before, stepped forward and nodded to them. Levy turned around to the group she walked in with and nodded to them. "Thank you all. I'll try to remember you guys. And your town is wonderful and cute." Levy told them before jogging off with Sting, Rogue and Thymos.

Thymos was leading the group to his grave, if it was still there. For all he knows, they could have destroyed it. They walked passed a white fence with some small grave stones in the front, Thymos opened a gate to the cemetery and lead them to the back of the cemetery.

Where they stood was headstone that was broken with the name Derek Curston, Sting looked at Thymos, "This is you?" the stone was cracked in the middle, but you could still make it out.

"Yep, that's who I was." He stuck his thumbs in jean pockets. He figured they broke it, but it kind of felt disheartening; knowing that someone hated you so much that even after you died they still try to hurt you.

Rogue was the first to speak up, "So, do we dig or just do it here?" The dark-haired slayer pulled out the book that he was holding. He thought Levy was carrying to much and said he would hold onto it.

The demon took a step back, "We can do it now." He didn't want to see if they disgraced his body. He knew what he did was bad, and he deeply regretted it. Though, he knew that there was nothing he could do, those people wouldn't listen to him if he tried.

Rogue placed the book on the grave, Thymos stepped forward, standing on top of his own dead body.

The solid-script mage pulled out the notes she took before they left. The small spell she wrote down for him to go back and for her to get back to normal. She read the spell in her head then snapped her head up to look at Thymos. He looked so broken, his grave was disgraced and it seemed like no one wanted him around.

She didn't know what he did in his past but to her, he was kind and somewhat funny. Levy sighed, "I'm going to miss you." She abruptly said.

His dark eyes looked back at her and he gave her a small smile, "I'll miss you too, short stack."

The sapphire-haired girl smiled widely, "Now, shall we send you back?" He nodded to her.

The paper crinkled as Levy recited the word carefully:

 _Quae autem remissa. ut ubi primum revertatur. tamen, ne obliviscamur, qui duxit vos pace._

The second she finished, a flash of red light was saw around Thymos. His whole appearance changed. His hair changed to an ash brown from his dark black, his clothes changed from a dusty old pants to a red flannel shirt and new, blue jeans.

His eyes changed from red to a bright green. He smiled at them, "Wow, I didn't think I was going up." He commented, offhandedly.

Sting looked up from the ground to him, "Oh cool! You look so normal." The white dragon slayer laughed at his pouting demon. Is he demon still?

His partner, Levy started to glow as well, a blue color emitting from her. Her wings left her back and her dark skin was turning a pale white. The long nails she had went back to the short-bitten ones she had before.

"Thanks Levy, for everything." Derek told her before he left in a slivering light. The book opened up for his spirit to stay for a long time. The pages flipped until it closed and a lock appeared again. Just like when Levy first found it.

xxxLINExxx

3 months later

Levy walked around the apartment she shared with Rogue when her eyes found a book on her shelf, it was a leather-bound book with a lock on it. She smiled and passed to see the dark-haired slayer reading a book on the couch.

"Ryos?" she quietly asked making the slayer look up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Lev?" His velvet voice made her toes curl.

She didn't answer him but just lunched at the man on the couch, his eyes widen before she landed on him; causing both to fall on the ground in giggles.

"What was that for?" He kissed her forehead when she snuggled to his collarbone.

She shook her head, "I just saw his book and thought about everything. I'm so glad that I got to keep the powers I learned."

Rogue had sat up in the floor, leaning against the couch, having Levy sitting on his lap. "Yeah, I'm glad that we met but not on such good terms. It's a good thing that Gajeel apologized and Lucy visits every week." Pulling her closer to his chest.

Levy laid her head on his chest, they had gone on a date the same day they got back from Derek leaving. Sting would not leave them alone about it until Rogue told him what happened. Rogue had taken her out on a picnic under the stars. It was beautiful, Levy still talks about it with Lucy.

Lucy states that Natsu never does that for her but he does small things for her. Even if Levy tells her that, she won't believe her. Rogue does everything perfect, tell her that she's beautiful almost everyday and spars with her to keep her fit and top notch so she doesn't feel weak.

He takes her on dates and kisses her whenever he can, the guys in the guild make fun of him for holding her had constantly. She finds it funny that he just blushes and pulls her closer whenever they do that.

Levy was glad she had someone to care for her the way that Rogue and Sting do. Sting just acts like an older brother to her, annoying but cares a lot for her. Her dragon slayer, Rogue was there for everything, whenever she was having a breakdown or when she was having the best day of her life, he was there.

What more could she ask for?

"Is there a reason that you have two heartbeats Lev?"

 **Thanks for the wait guys. The town I described was the town in the movie, Big Fish. It was such a cute town and a really good movie. I recommend it. I know that this is really short but I wanted to finish it. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. Till next time!**


End file.
